


Braids

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: In a moment of peace, Suzuka does up her master's hair.
Relationships: Suzuka Gozen | Saber & Female Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 6





	Braids

“Hey master?” Suzuka Gozen asked. Her master turned to look at her. They were on a standard training mission, and had just finished off the last group of enemies.

“What’s up?” Gudako replied.

“Didn’t you have a braid yesterday?” The saber asked. It was true, yesterday Gudako had her hair done up in a long braid.

“Yeah. Nursery braided it for me.” Nursery Rhyme had wanted to practise braiding hair, and Gudako was easily convinced by the young girl. “I liked it, but I didn’t want to bug her to do it again.”

“I could braid for you.” The saber replied

“Really?” Gudako replied with a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Yeah. I don’t do it much here, but back when I was alive I rocked the braiding scene.” Suzuka moved towards the back of Gudako. “What style do you want?”

“I don’t know many braid styles, but can you make it like it was yesterday?” Susuka smiled, nodded and began to work on the braid.

In mission control, both Da Vinci and Mash smiled at the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13, todays servant was Suzuka gozen. I have not played nor watched any of the mooncell games, and I started playing after the CCC event. I have no real idea of her Character, which is why this oneshot is so short.
> 
> As we're almost at the halfway point, I'd like to thank all the people who've been reading these. Thank you.


End file.
